Advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) are systems intended to help the driver in the driving process, often aimed at increasing vehicle and road safety, as well as providing convenience. An example of an ADAS feature is lane departure warning. In certain conventional lane departure warning systems, one or more laser sensors, infrared sensors, or a combination thereof, can be implemented.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.